


Evil: You're Not!

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Beyblade
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not evil, cried out Hilary, but Kai thinks he is..., first Beyblade fic. please rr! hints of HilaryKai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

  
**Evil: You're Not!**

 

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades.

* * *

"You're not evil!" cried out Hilary, stopping Kai right in his tracks.

 

"How could I not be evil?" asked Kai, after all he did betray the team.

"I just know you're not" replied Hilary.

"Silly girl, I am evil, just look at me" replied Kai. And he pushed her on the ground leaving Hilary in the rain. He pushed her away from him before she could do anything to him.

Her words bother him, because deep down inside he knew he wasn't evil.

* * *

"Pain has no bound, my young beyblader, come and fetch me the girl from the dungeons" said a mysterious evil man.

 

"Yes, Master" replied Kai, "What's her name?"

"Why her name is Hilary…" Master knew where this was going.

And all Kai could do was not to panic and wonder how to save her, without giving away his plans…


	2. Chapter 2: The Dungeon

Chapter 2: The Dungeon

  
**Chapter 2: The Dungeon**

 

Disclaimer: I Don't own Beyblades...

* * *

"Hilary?" asked Kai.

He wasn't sure where Hilary was, since the dungeon itself was dark. He heard some breathing in the left corner of the dungeon. Kai was sure it was Hilary, yet her breathing was so quiet, and shallow, that he was concerned that Hilary might not be conscious. He approached the left corner, and saw Hilary very unconscious, and Kai wondered what could have possibly got Hilary in this situation.

He didn't even hear his master come in the dungeon, for his master was great in everything, especially approaching people and surprising them.

"Pain has no bound, my young beyblader, you need to learn a lesson" said his mysterious mentor. "You need to learn to not let obstacles in your way."

Kai was surprised and wondering what his master was talking about.

"What do you mean, Master?" asked Kai.

"You'll see in the mean time, make sure she doesn't die, just yet" replied his mentor.

And once again, all Kai could do would mask his face and not panic, so that his mentor won't hurt Hilary, and wonder how to save her, without his life being in peril. Kai wondered how Hilary could be in this situation. And he would make sure she'll be alive in the end. After all Kai felt guilty by the way he last left her, pushing her on the ground, wet, and drenching ground. He wondered if she was unconscious because of his actions towards her.

_He knew know that he wasn't evil or should be evil, but how to let his mentor know he was evil, and save Hilary was another thing._


	3. Chapter 3: Redemption

Chapter 3: Redemption

**Chapter 3: Redemption**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, just doing this for pleasure

* * *

He was watching the dungeons for any trouble. To see if there were any problems, and to see if the guards were asleep. He never minded Hilary being on the Beyblade team. She was something special, which was why he allowed her to be around. He could hear Hillary crying. Crying for someone to save her, maybe even Tyson.

 

He made up his mind, he didn't want to hear her complain anymore, or to be sad.

He never noticed. He never noticed a shadow in the corner of the hallway.

_But one thing was for sure. That shadow knew what the end would be for Kai._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if I will update this story.


End file.
